


GhostWriter.com: The Demonic Infestation of A.Z. Fell & Co.

by Artyphex



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous Aziraphale and Crowley Relationship (Good Omens), Background Aziraphale/Crowley, Blog Format, Gen, Ghost Hunting, POV Outsider, Paranormal Investigators, Paranormal investigators find Aziraphale's bookshop and hijinks ensue, i really don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artyphex/pseuds/Artyphex
Summary: The following is a documentation of the strange occurrences of A.Z Fell & Co. The shop was first brought to our attention after an anonymous tip was sent via email, this tip contained several detailed recounts of disturbing incidents at the store including strange hissing growls, a yellow-eyed apparition, and an owner who may be dealing in dark, demonic practices.What we have found since beginning our investigation cannot be explained by the forces of our world…
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 254
Collections: Good Omens For Thy Soul





	GhostWriter.com: The Demonic Infestation of A.Z. Fell & Co.

_ The following is a documentation of the strange occurrences of A.Z. Fell & Co. The shop was first brought to our attention after an anonymous tip was sent via email, this tip contained several detailed recounts of disturbing incidents at the store including strange hissing growls, a yellow-eyed apparition, and an owner who may be dealing in dark, demonic practices. _

_ What we have found since beginning our investigation cannot be explained by the forces of our world… _

**Entry 1 -**

**“The Bookstore.”**

On a corner street in Soho sits a historic secondhand bookstore. It has stood on that same corner unchanged for the last two hundred years, passing down the generations of the Fell family. With A.Z. Fell (full name unknown) being the current owner.

It’s the kind of place that you can pass by and never notice. It blends into the rest of the block, allowing the newer shops around it to outshine the little store. Despite how old it is, it never seems to appear on any maps or is registered as a historic landmark. Many in Soho are unaware of its existence, and many who are, tend to feel unwelcome. 

“The place just has a weird feel to it,” said one man, who asked to remain anonymous and lives not far from the bookstore. “It always feels like I’m...intruding whenever I go in there. Like I’m walking into someone’s house. The owner’s nice enough until you start looking around. Then he watches you like a vulture. I don’t know. I don’t go in there much to be completely honest.” 

This could be because the bookstore has sporadic opening hours, to put it mildly. The owner has hung a sign on his front door, listing his “hours” as an incomprehensible jumble of words. The sign says as follows: 

_ "I open the shop on most weekdays about 9:30 AM. perhaps 10 AM. While occasionally I open the shop as early as 8, I have been known not to open until 1. Except on Tuesday. I tend to close about 3:30 PM, or earlier if something needs tending to. However, I might occasionally keep the shop open until 8 or 9 at night, you never know when you might need some night reading. On days that I am not in, the shop will remain closed. On weekends, I will open the shop during normal hours unless I am elsewhere. Bank Mondays will be treated in the usual fashion, with early closing on Wednesdays, or sometimes Fridays. _

_ (For Sundays see Tuesdays)_

_A.Z. Fell, Bookseller"_

This is certainly unusual. What business could run with hours like this? Still, this could all be dismissed as the workings of a tired old bookseller. Many patrons say that, despite the owner’s occasionally odd behavior, he is a good man.

“He’s very sweet,” said one woman, a regular patron at A.Z. Fell & Co. “He’ll talk with you about old literature for hours. He practically wrote my thesis. He’ll make you _ tea.” _

This is undoubtedly a very selfless and kind action and could excuse the bookseller from any accusation of involvement in the paranormal. However, it is what the woman told us next that gave us pause. 

She said, “Just…don't try to buy anything.” 

Don’t try to buy anything? It is a shop, isn’t it? Why would the owner not want to sell any of the books he’s collected? 

Yes. Collected. A.Z. Fell & Co. is a _ secondhand _bookshop. Mr. Fell himself handpicked every book in the store. You are seeing his collection the moment you walk into the store, so…why wouldn’t he sell? Unless he has something to hide? 

“Oh, the place is haunted,” said one young man. “I come here to study, guy who runs it is nice, but yeah. It’s haunted. It’s got these weird smells, and the floors creak, and there’re cold spots, and it’s two-hundred years old. No way it’s not haunted.” 

Haunted indeed, but by what? Is the owner even aware of such paranormal activity in his shop? And why, above all things, the reluctance to sell books in a bookshop? 

A.Z. Fell & Co. has become our newest investigation. We hope to discover just what secrets the historic bookshop has, hidden in its walls. 

**2 Comments ** ** **

** _Button_Eyes - _ ** _ I know this place!! Absolutely haunted!! _

** _MrSlightlyDamp - _ ** _ deadass i thought this place was shut down _

**Entry 2 **

**“Unbearably Evil” **

_“I see overwhelming darkness. I sense something strong… and unbearably evil.” _

These were the words spoken by the psychic, as she explored A.Z. Fell & Co.

A.Z. Fell & Co. has become our newest investigation in recent weeks. We had decided to begin our investigation with a psychic reading. Through this reading, we will discover for one, if the store is indeed haunted, or if all the strange occurrences are coincidental. We will also see precisely what spirit, or spirits, are haunting A.Z. Fell & Co. if it is haunted. 

We had all expected A.Z. Fell & Co. to harbor spirits within its walls. However, we had expected human souls, people who had lost their way in the centuries, who perhaps find comfort in these walls, among these books. What we indeed found was something far, far more sinister. 

Due to the nature of the case surrounding A.Z. Fell & Co., we contacted our primary psychic, Madam Tracy, to do a blind reading on the shop. Tracy has been our primary contact for many years and has served as our bridge between worlds on more cases than can be counted. Tracy had retired from her work late this summer, she, however, agreed to come out of retirement to work with us on this case. Tracy was told nothing about A.Z. Fell & Co. Including the history surrounding it, or the potential haunting going on within the walls. Three members of our team, Lorraine, Mary, two experienced paranormal investigators, as well as Robert, a paranormal photographer, were all sent in with her. 

“As soon as we walked in,” said Lorraine, the most experienced member of the team sent in, “her entire demeanor changed. She got very stiff.” 

The bell rang above the door as our team entered, and Madam Tracy stopped. Closing her eyes. 

“This place has seen lots of stories,” Madam Tracy said, after a moment of standing inside the shop.

As our team entered, they began to look around the shop for the owner. The owner, A.Z. Fell, is described as a very professional-looking, somewhat heavyset, blonde man in white suits. Despite the shop being open, our team could not find the owner on this day. 

They did, however, see someone else. 

Sitting at a writing desk on the west side of the shop, near a window, was another man. He was described later as lanky, very long-limbed that bent in odd ways. The man wore all black clothes and stared at them through dark glasses. He did not get up to greet them as an owner would, but he paid too much attention to our team to be another patron of the store. 

Our team noted that, throughout the visit, Madam Tracy appeared as though she could not bring herself to look at the strange, dark man. 

The investigation began. 

The team of investigators wandered the store with Madam Tracy for twenty minutes. They circled the perimeter, allowing time for Madam Tracy to stop and read the air around them. 

“There is...something here.” she eventually said. “A thick shadow. There’s something that doesn’t want us here.”

The bookstore is a large one, two stories tall, and, according to our team, the books are indeed everywhere.

“Half of them aren’t even on the shelves,” Robert later said. “They’re in piles, stacks on the floor, taller than me. We stepped over some as we walked around.” 

“It smells like ink and parchment,” said Mary. “And it’s dusty enough that I needed a shower afterward…though the dust wasn’t the only reason.” 

In the very center of the shop is a rotunda. Through it, you can see the second floor, a massive space filled with books. If you stand in the center and look up, all you’ll see is books. Books and papers, swirling around you, a skylight at the very top, letting in a beam of light.

“It’s genuinely beautiful,” Mary reported. “I could have stood there for hours, I think, until Madam Tracy said…that.” 

According to the team, Madam Tracy reached the center of the store and stood beneath the rotunda, the long ray of sunlight shining onto her. She then, very suddenly, stopped and tilted her head back.

“Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. All you could see was the whites. I thought she was possessed,” Lorraine reported.

“She went white as a sheet,” Robert observed. “I thought she was going to pass out.” 

“I see… scales,” she said. She placed a hand on her forehead, her eyes closing entirely. “A great, black serpent, coiled around this space. Around us all.” 

Later, Madam Tracy would claim she does not recall speaking these words at all. 

“I see overwhelming darkness…I sense something strong and… unbearably evil!”

At this moment, Robert snapped a photo of the view of the rotunda, and it was then that Marry saw the man in the dark glasses again.

“He was looking over at us from that desk. I think he’d been watching the whole time. He was _ smiling.” _

It was here that the team made the wise decision to end the reading. 

The team escorted Madam Tracy out of the shop and brought her to a bench to relax. She was given water and consoled by other members of the group. 

“She was terrified,” Lorraine said. “I’ve worked with her on three different cases, I’ve never seen her get like this.” 

Madam Tracy was thanked, profusely, for her time, and was asked to be driven home to her husband outside of London. Our team members were happy to oblige, Lorraine took her home, while Robert and Mary returned to our base of operations.

“We had that picture, I had to see if I got anything,” said Robert. 

As soon as the team arrived, they uploaded the image onto the computer and enhanced it. 

What they saw, stunned them.

_ [I.D: A photograph showing a bright rotunda. A circle of old, leather-bound books sits behind a wooden railing on the second story of the tower. With a skylight at the very top. A part of the railing is circled in red and enhanced. A faint, shadowy figure can be seen. The figure appears to be some humanoid silhouette. Head and shoulders visible, while the bottom half of the figure warps into a long, twisting tail.] _

“Look at it, it has a face,” Robert said, the moment the image loaded onto the screen. “It has _ teeth.” _

Later, the same team member who took the photograph would return to A.Z. Fell & Co. alone, to take more pictures, and to see if he could find the man in the dark glasses. The pictures did not show anything remarkable, and the man in the dark glasses was no longer in the shop. 

At this moment, we do not know who the man is. 

**4 Comments **

** _BlackmailedBanker - _ ** _ Isn’t the owner like...super Christian? _

** _PeopleCoveredInFish - @BlackmailedBanker _ ** _ nah ive seen him hes HELLA gay _

** _MissMe44 - @PeopleCoveredInFish _ ** _ Those two traits aren’t mutually exclusive buddy _

** _LateLaura - _ ** _ The guy who runs this place owns a giant fucking snake!!!! _

**Entry 3 **

**“Eyes” **

_“I’ll never go back there. I don’t care what you pay me. I’ll _never_ go back there.” _

These were the words spoken by our team member, Ed, after he was sent to observe A.Z. Fell & Co. alone.

The decision to send someone back to the shop was one that went through careful consideration. We had suspected at first that A.Z. Fell & Co. would be a rather quiet haunting. Hauntings at such locations are usually people at least a century dead, lost in the physical world, needing someone to help them into the light. We have seen many of these hauntings. Spirits usually are nothing to fear, just souls of people who have lost their way. 

However, the situation of A.Z. Fell & Co. was proving to have much darker implications. 

Everyone at our headquarters continued to stare at the picture, captured in the heart of A.Z. Fell & Co. 

“I’ve looked at it every which way,” said Robert. “There’s no way it’s a trick of the light or a glitch in the camera. We’ve got something here, and it scares the Hell out of me.” 

The image captured in A.Z. Fell & Co. features what appears to be some humanoid apparition, a noticeably shadowy figure, somewhat translucent, leaning over the railing of the second floor of A.Z. Fell & Co. 

Many of our team members are claiming it has a face. 

_ [I.D: The same photograph as the one in the previous entry. The area that would be its face has been enhanced. Upon close examination, some features can be made out. Notably, it seems to have a low brow, making its eyes permanently slanted, as well as no nose. Most disturbingly, it has at least four long, sharp teeth that can be made out in the grain. The figure is bearing those teeth in a furious snarl.] _

“That’s not human,” said Annabelle, our team’s demonologist. “That is undoubtedly a demonic entity.” 

We now felt it was our responsibility to return to A.Z. Fell & Co. and continue our investigation. We knew that sending such a large team, as we did with the psychic reading, would be too risky given what we now know about the shop. We would need to send a smaller team. Ideally, we would need to send someone alone.

“I volunteered,” said Ed. “I had never seen a case like this. I was being the big tough guy.” 

Ed was not apart of the team that had escorted Madame Tracy, and it was determined that he would be best to send, as he was least likely to attract the attention of the owner, or the man in the dark glasses. 

Ed arrived at the bookstore in the middle of the day, alone. 

“I wasn’t going to stay long,” said Ed. “Poke around. See what I could see on my own.” 

He reported that, once he walked in, there was no sign of the man in the dark glasses, but the owner, or at least a man matching the owner’s description, did greet him as he walked in. 

“He is a nice guy, but he’s sort of got that flight attendant’s smile. Like he's polite because he has to be, but he does work in retail.” 

Ed told Mr. Fell that he was going to look around the shop for a while. At this time, he was going to observe the store and see if he could find anything out of the ordinary. 

“It was a cool place. I’ll give it that,” Ed reported. “Some of those books had to be at least a hundred years old. Lots of bibles.” 

Ed also notes the presence of bibles in the bookshop is somewhat strange, considering what he was there to investigate in the first place. “Maybe it’s a mocking the Trinity thing,” he said. “Witches do that, right?” 

According to Ed, the books get older the further back into the shop you go. Whatever organization that exists near the front entryway disappears entirely, and books begin to become scattered randomly throughout the shop. It all starts to smell like old parchment and dust, but it’s not an unpleasant smell. “It’s like an attic honestly. It’s nostalgic.”

“At this point,” Ed said. “I had passed the rotunda. I was getting nervous. I didn’t look up. I kept thinking I’d see that thing Robert caught on his camera. I never did.” 

He continued to move until he had reached the very back of the shop. “The owner didn’t seem to notice. If he did, he didn’t care.” 

The books were stacked high all over. Ancient, yellow paged tomes, the covers are long worn off, but they all looked well-read. To Ed’s left was a little nook with a table and an old velvet sofa. 

“It felt private. I felt like I was trespassing back there.”

Perhaps he was. 

He heard a sound. 

“It was a nails-on-a-chalkboard noise. The kind that you can _ feel, _and it feels terrible.” 

The feeling of trespassing was overwhelming. Ed got a deep sense of dread in his chest. Ed’s mouth went dry, and a bitter taste formed on the tip of his tongue. “I wanted to bolt, but I just couldn’t move.” 

“The noise was this…hiss,” he said. “This low-pitched hiss.”

Ed felt his pulse in his throat, sweat formed on his upper lip. He didn’t move. “It wasn’t that I _ couldn’t. _I just- froze. Deer in the headlights.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, something moved_. _ A dark shape slithered across the floor. Ed heard the sound again, the low, ominous_ hiss. _Now it was close like it was being whispered directly into his ear.

Slowly, Ed turned around. 

“Plain as day,” he said. “Rob’s picture could be some light or dust bull**** this was _ there.” _

Behind Ed, peering from the darkness, were two yellow eyes. 

“They were this _ putrid _ yellow, _ rotting _ yellow,” he said. “They had long, slitted black pupils. Staring at me, _ into _me.”

As he reported, Ed shuttered, brushing the hair down on his arms. “I’ll never go back there. I don’t care what you pay me. I’ll _ never _ go back there.” 

**2 Comments **

** _Always_Aching - _ ** _ uhhh, isn’t this defamation? _

** _Carrot1989 - _ ** _ Oh burn that place DOWN!!! _

**Entry 4 **

**“Ageless”**

_“This may be the most frightening case I have ever worked on.”_

After the psychic reading and the experience had by Ed at the bookshop, our team decided to conduct more in-depth research to discover the full history of A.Z. Fell & Co. This research was headed by Annabelle, our team’s demonologist and parapsychologist. 

“It’s a coven,” Annabelle theorized. “A family coven. Bloodlines can be important to witches, as can locations.” 

We began by searching through public records on the building that holds A.Z. Fell & Co. 

“We were searching for anything,” Annabelle reported. “News reports of strange sounds, a possible accusation of satanic worship, animal deaths around the shop, anything like that.” 

Unfortunately, the research on the shop itself proved relatively unsurprising. 

“It was nothing we didn’t already know. It was opened in the 1800s. Always been a bookshop. Always sat on that corner.”

However, something unexpected came up when searching into the history of A.Z. Fell & Co. This being, the name A.Z. Fell itself.

“From what we’ve seen,” said Annabelle. “A.Z. Fell has _ always _been the owner. Not A.Z. Fell Jr. or III, IV, V. Always only ‘A.Z. Fell.’” 

A family name, of course. There is nothing particularly unusual about seeing the same name unchanged throughout the years, even without any indication of _ which _A.Z. Fell was currently running the business. If it were only the name, this would have been easily explained. 

However, it was not only the name.

“We found antique photos,” reported Annabelle. “They showed the shop and its owner in the late 1800s and early 1900s. What they showed was…disturbing, in the context of what we’ve discovered.” 

The pictures themselves feature nothing truly out of the ordinary. The outside of the shop, the inside of the shop, the owner, Mr. A.Z. Fell, posing for the camera, looking very dignified. 

“See it?” says Annabelle. “He looks _ identical.” _

_ [I.D: A grainy, black and white photo from the late 1800s, the picture features a man, who we know to be Mr. A.Z. Fell, sitting on a velvet sofa. He is wearing very nice clothes that match the time, a suit with a long coat, a bowtie, and a top hat. Directly beside the image, is another modern photograph, featuring a smiling A.Z. Fell. The man in the photo is entirely identical to the man in the old photo. He has the same short, curly light hair, the same round face, and same slanted eyes. He also appears to be wearing, roughly, the same outfit.] _

“I have seen cases of occult practices,” says Annabelle. “I have seen ritual sacrifice, I have seen blood curses, and I have seen dark magic.” 

“But,” she continued, “if these photos truly show the same man, then this may be the most frightening case I have ever worked on.” 

The demonic entity that haunts A.Z. Fell’s bookshop, could it be keeping him ageless? If so, for what purpose? 

“There need not be a purpose,” claims Annabelle. “The fear of death is strong; lust for agelessness is within all of us. For the weaker willed, its allure is too much to resist.” 

There was, however, one more photo, our team discovered during the research.

“We were not looking for anything like this,” said Annabelle. “It fell into our laps, and it asks entirely new questions.” 

_ [I.D: An old, black-and-white photo. The image somewhat faded. It features two men standing by a pond in what could be Saint James Park. One man, we recognize. In a pale suit, high top hat, and holding an ivory-handled cane is A.Z. Fell, the bookshop’s owner. The other, we do not. This man is dressed in a suit and hat, but his suit is dark, his long coat coming down to his ankles. He is wearing round, dark glasses.] _

“The man in the dark glasses,” said Annabelle. “Mr. Fell is not alone.” 

**3 Comments**

** _MissMe444 _ ** _ \- Immortals or time travelers? Place your bets, everyone! _

** _Lobsang - _ ** _ I mean it’s weird, but family resemblance and family names exist _

** _Nanny_Ogg69 - _ ** _ oh dudes a witch for SURE _

**Entry 5**

**“The Serpent”**

_“I saw a serpent, a true, live serpent coiled up on a shelf.”_

After everything we have discovered, our team was left in a state of shock. What we had thought would be nothing more than a run of the mill haunting was pointing at something far, far darker. Something that could involve demonic entities, and potentially, occult practices. 

We knew we needed to return to the shop, but after our recent discoveries, our entire team was reluctant to go. 

“We had Robert’s picture, Ed’s story, and now the old photographs,” said Lorraine. “It wasn’t worth it. That place is evil.” 

One member, however, seemed unwilling to let the investigation cease: Annabelle.

“I had been reaching out to Mr. Fell,” she said. “I wanted to hear his side of the events. This was the response I eventually received:” 

_ “Dear Corporation Known as 'Ghost Writers,'_

_My sincerest apologies for missing your previous attempts at contact. Due to recent affairs, I’ve become a much more busy individual and am often away from my computer and have not been answering my telephone._

_ Regardless, I must politely decline your offer for an interview regarding the “strange occurrences” going on at my establishment. I have noticed no such oddities and am perfectly comfortable inside the store as many of my regular patrons would agree. I pride myself on maintaining a welcoming environment in my bookshop and believe the shop is warm and comforting. Though, I am flattered by your interest in the history of my shop regardless. _

_ Blessings upon you, _

__A.Z. Fell, Bookseller”__

The owner would not cooperate; it seemed, but Annabelle was determined. “I needed to return,” she said. “I needed to explore that shop one last time.” 

Annabelle knew that if she went, she would be going alone. 

“I was prepared,” she said. “I had with me my crucifix on a silver chain and a flask of holy water. Most importantly, I was not afraid.” 

And so, entirely on her own, Annabelle entered A.Z. Fell & Co.

The shop, while open, was mostly empty. The owner was in, and he had not seen Annabelle before.

“I told him I was there to look around,” said Annabelle. Not a lie, she intended to look around. She just was not there to look at books.

“I was still surprised by how many bibles or related biblical texts lined the shelves,” she said. “But there were also several books of prophecy. These would be very useful to an ageless witch.” 

As she wandered, Annabelle held her crucifix tight and muttered prayers. All while sprinkling holy water in corners of the shop. 

“Not too much,” she said. “A few drops, enough to cleanse, but not enough to be noticed.” 

What Annabelle discovered, was it was not only books that lined the shelves of the shop.

Annabelle turned into an isle of books, and as she did, she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Something long and black and slithering. 

“I saw a serpent,” said Annabelle. “A true, live serpent, coiled up on a shelf.” 

The reptile was massive. Its body as thick as her forearm and covered in shining black scales. It was not in a terrarium or any other sort of cage. It was sitting on the shelf, with nothing to stop it from roaming the store. 

“It was staring at me,” she said. “Its eyes were intelligent. I half expected it to raise its head and start speaking to me.” 

The snake did not speak.

Annabelle approached it slowly, all while it watched, flicking its long, scarlet tongue out at her. 

Annabelle stopped, a mere foot from the serpent, took out her flask of holy water and removed the cap.

“The noise the snake let out was _ horrific.” _

No water had to touch it, the sight of the flask was enough to make the snake raise its head, bare its fangs and _hiss. _

“It wasn’t a natural sound; no animal would make that sound.” 

The hiss was long and deep and _ evil. _Annabelle stumbled away from the serpent, her back hitting the shelf behind her, her flask slipping from her hand, the water pooling on the floor.

“The snake moved deeper into its shelf,” she said. “Like it was afraid to fall into the pool of water.” 

“What’s going on?” said a new voice. Annabelle looked to see the owner standing at the end of the hall. He looked confused, then, when he saw the pool of water on the ground- he snapped. 

“He looked horrified,” she said. “He started screaming, _‘No! No! What have you done? What have you done!’” _

“You will get that substance out of my bookshop _ immediately!” _the owner shouted at Annabelle. Handing her the now empty flask. 

“When I was on the street, I took one last look through the window. I saw the owner, but he was not alone.” 

According to Annabelle, what she saw was the other, mysterious character of this case: the man in the dark glasses. 

Annabelle had not seen the dark-glasses man when she entered. “I have no idea where he came from. There was no way he could have gotten to the owner that quickly.”

But the sudden appearance of the dark-glasses man was not all that was odd. “The owner,” Annabelle reported, “was holding him in this… intimate embrace.” 

This embrace lasted for, by Annabelle’s account, nearly a minute. “I felt intrusive, viewing it through the window.” 

When the embrace broke, the owner said something to the man, who looked out onto the street. “I don’t know if he was looking at me, but where else would he have been staring?” 

The dark-glasses man snapped his fingers, and the blinds on the bookshop window closed. 

Annabelle quickly left the area around the bookshop. The memory of the serpent, the sudden appearance of the man in the dark glasses, and the owner’s visceral reaction to holy water, fresh in her mind. 

**7 Comments **

** _RMayhew_ ** _ \- Don’t spill water on priceless old books? _

** _PeopleCoveredInFish - _ ** _ told ya he was gay!!! _

** _LettieInAustralia - @RMayhew _ ** _ You don’t think the free-roaming snake is at all strange? _

** _Rinjswand _ ** _ \- where do you get holy water? _

** _RMayhew - @LettieInAustralia _ ** _ People have free-roam iguanas. _

** _TempleAndArch _ ** _ \- Is no one else creeped out by this? Not the demon, the stalking??? _

** _Wednesday9 _ ** _ \- _ ** _@Rinjswand_ ** _ BOIL THE HELL OUT OF IT! _

**Entry 6 - **

**“The Voice”**

_“We have captured what I believe is the most conclusive paranormal evidence of our age.”_

We received a voicemail.

After the events of Annabelle’s exploration, we were ready to close the case on A.Z. Fell & Co. 

“Not all questions were answered,” said Annabelle. “But, we’ve discovered something beyond our expertise.” 

“I voted to call the Vatican,” said Ed. “Let them deal with it.” 

“I just wanted it to be over,” said Robert. “I haven’t slept since my little adventure.” 

Before we could decide what to do, we received a voicemail. The voice was unlike any we have ever heard. 

“It was a wrathful voice,” said Annabelle. “A wrathful, malicious voice. Entirely unrA eoy uesir? s?hta ll?? srt?lb?eN wom ynaeg'l spues,t?? sﾋｯ s?ﾏ nof r aog?l uahgb tuy ?v' eﾍｻlaylg ? ena dum?dei ｩ?uﾋ窈o01010010 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00101110 00100000 01000010 01101100 01101111 01101111 01100100 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101010 01101111 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00101100 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00111111 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100111 01101111 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01100010 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01101100 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110000 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100011 01101001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110010 01100100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100001 00100000 01001101 01110101 01110010 01100100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100001 00100000 01001000 01101111 01101100 01111001 00100000 01010111 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100001 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01110010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101100 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100110 01110101 01101110 00101110 00100000 01010011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101011 01100101 00101110 00100000 01000111 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100101 00101110 00100000 01000010 01100001 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01100100 01110011 00101110

A.Z. Fell’s infester here.

Fuck off. 

**Comments for this entry have been disabled**

**Author's Note:**

> So that was weird 
> 
> This is my Halloween fic! Three days late but school has been busy so shhh. I am not dead! I will continue to write and post when I have the chance but we're getting into the nitty-gritty and I DO NOT have as much time, but I'll keep writing so long as it's fun and still tons of fun. 
> 
> This was VERY experimental, I've never written in this blog format before and I am NOT a journalist, so writing in that journalistic reporting style was hard. I was trying to mimic/parody that overdramatic way of speech paranormal investigators/stories have while trying to make it sound like a news report, which proved to be a much bigger challenge than I expected. Still, I finished it! Not 100% satisfied but it's DONE
> 
> I hope it made you laugh at least a bit! 
> 
> (btw, all the names, including usernames, are references to something and that binary code at the end DOES, indeed, have a translation. Might as well make this as ridiculous as possible right?)


End file.
